


One Day

by MissMouse1421



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode: s05e03 The Plant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMouse1421/pseuds/MissMouse1421
Summary: Takes place after 'The Plant' S05E03





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, this is my first time writing for this pairing. I don't really know what the point of this fic is. David and Patrick just make me feel a lot of things and I wanted to write something about them after that cute episode :P
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Schitt's Creek. Duh.

Upon further reflection Patrick realized that the misunderstanding over the apartment situation was entirely his own fault. He should have been clearer about his intentions with David from the beginning. Once he realized his boyfriend had been riling himself up over this all day, Patrick felt just awful. He never meant to mislead his neurotic lover, but in hindsight he could see how the language he used could have been misconstrued. He felt a little better after bumbling his way through an explanation and David appeared to take it all in stride. Albeit awkwardly and a little red faced, but at least he didn't run for the hills.

As a way of apologizing Patrick offered to take David out to dinner at the Cafe that night. Things still felt a little unsettled between them and Patrick wanted to make sure that David still felt secure in their relationship. In the same sense that David had concluded that maybe Patrick _didn't_ want to live with him (at least not right now) Patrick had pieced together that David _did_. And that was definitely something worth unpacking.

They put in their orders with Twyla before any real conversation began. David still hadn't looked him in the eye properly and his lips were twisted into that half side smile of his. It wasn't often that David Rose came across as bashful, but then again, Patrick doubted (what with his spotty track record in the romance department) that David had ever got up the courage to actually move in with someone, only to be rejected at the last minute. Or at least that must have been how he interpreted it at the time.

Shit. Now Patrick felt even worse.

"Are you upset with me?" Patrick asked, his tone melancholy. David quickly looked over at him as if he had been startled out of his own thoughts. After barely a pause of hesitation he leaned his head back and vehemently shook it from side to side.

"No, nope. Of course not. It was my fault for jumping to conclusions."

"I'm sorry, David. I didn't mean to confuse you or get your hopes up or anything like that. It was really just about getting some privacy for the both of us for once. No pressure, you know?"

"Yeah. See, I get that _now_. And that is totally fine. I am happy that you found a place you like. I just wish I had kept my big mouth shut." David pulled a face at himself and Patrick wished he hadn't sounded so self-deprecating as he did it. David didn't do anything wrong. He needed to know that.

"Hey," Patrick reached out and gently splayed his hand over top of David's that was resting in a loose fist on the table. "Don't ever apologize for being honest about your feelings. I'm glad you said what you did about the apartment. I want you to know you can tell me anything. And hey, when the time comes and we're both ready to take that next step, we'll make all the decisions together. That's what partners are for, right?" 

Patrick didn't think either one of them was fully prepared to make that change just yet, but he could already tell by the way his cheeks would flush and his heart would clench in his chest at the very thought of creating a home with the man he loved that whenever they _did_ decide to live together, it would be without a doubt one of the best decisions he had ever made.

Just like the espresso machine: one day it would become a reality.

David's face gradually softened and all the tension left his body in one calming swoop as Patrick's comforting words washed over him. David had a hard time letting his guard down entirely, but it was moments like this that allowed Patrick to see how truly and deeply this man loved and trusted him. David lifted his hand and tenderly linked their fingers together on top of the table, warm palms pressed flat together.

"I take back what I said about the closet space breaking us up," David told him softly. "There will always be room for you in my closet."

Patrick tilted his head. "Huh."

"And I am just now realizing how that sounds. So... I apologize once again."

Patrick couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head as David huffed his exasperation at himself for ruining the moment. Little did he know, Patrick wouldn't have it any other way.

"What do you say we put a pin in this conversation for now and just enjoy our dinner together?" Patrick suggested with an easy smile.

"That would be lovely. Thank you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Dan tricked us! The clever little rascal. But I will forgive him if he gives us something even better later on in the season :D
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.


End file.
